A Watchful Eye
by Dramione Forever
Summary: He had always keep a watchful eye over her, ready to swoop in if she had need of him but he never opened up about his feelings for her to anyone. Written for HP Slash Luv on the GGE Drabble Tag. Slight AU.


**A Watchful Eye**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the harry potter characters they belong to JK Rowling.**

Lily had started to shiver as the cold crept slowly into her body, She could barely feel her hands anymore. They had gone completely numb and the snow had just began to fall around her head. Lily bit down on her lips to stop her teeth from chattering as the temperature dipped even more.

This was so stupid and pointless, she had been an idiot for allowing herself to be dragged out here in the dead of night especially in this weather by James Potter. Lily cursed him loudly and silently cursed herself for falling for his charms. She was now struggling to see even two feet in front of her as the snow slowly began to thicken.

She despaired of ever finding her way back to the castle in this weather before daybreak. Suddenly a cloak appeared around her shoulders. Lily turned expecting to see James but was surprised to see Sirius Black standing beside her. "You look cold Evans. Are you Lost?" he asked her then suddenly he started grinning at her. Lily glared back at him.  
"What do you want Black" she asked him coldly. He just stood there silently grinning at her. "Saving a damsel in distress of course" he explained quickly. Lily rolled her eyes skyward. Yet another famous Sirius Black pickup line. She had heard it many times spoken in the halls and in empty classrooms. Some girls found him endearing or charming but Lily just found him irritating.  
"Come on then prince charming. Help me find my way back to the castle" she muttered sarcastically. Sirius gave her a small mock bow before following her instructions.

That night had been ingrained in Sirius's mind and from time to time he replayed the memory in his head. He wasn't sure when he had first fallen in love with Lily Potter nee Evans but over the years his love for her only deepened. He had tried to distract himself with another girls but it never worked he ended up only thinking of her. Sirius loved many things about Lily like the way hair fell over her eyes and she flipped it back without a care, the sound of her laugh and especially the way her eyes sparkled when she was happy.

These were just a few small things that he loved about her but she barely seemed to notice him. To her he was simply James's idiotic best friend. Over the years he had watched from a distance as she fell for his best friend and then married him. Sirius had smiled on the big day and appeared happy for the couple despite the fact he was slowly dying inside. He was a constant in their lives so he needed to appear sincere.

Sirius never once told her of his feelings and he didn't think she had guessed anything too caught up in own bliss. The longing and ache for her had dulled over the years but it never fully disappeared. He knew by now he wasn't good enough for her, James was the one who made her happy so he stayed silent. Their son Harry was born and they both named him godfather to the boy.

He had always keep a watchful eye over her, ready to swoop in if she had need of him but he never opened up about his feelings for her to anyone. The night of Voldemort's attack he had been of the first members of the order to hear of it. Before anyone could think to stop him he had ran to his friend's hideout.

The house had been completely destroyed, he had barely took in the complete devastation when he first entered the house. James was slumped against the stairs but Sirius knew he was already dead from the glazed expression on his face. He had taken a few shaking breath before he put his hand on his mouth at the shock of seeing one of his best friends dead.

After a few moments of stunned silence he had shook himself out of the shock state he was in. There was nothing he could do for James now but he knew that he had to find Lily and Harry. They could still be alive and in need of his help. He had promised James that he would look after them and Sirius was determined to keep his promise.

He picked his way through the debris of the Potter's home until he found the Nursery. He opened the door to find Lily angled up against the wall. He crept over to her and saw she was still breathing shallowly. Lily opened her eyes and looked at him. Harry was lying a few feet from her asleep in his cot.

Sirius bent down and crouched beside her. He took her soft hand in his comforting her. "Take him please Sirius. Protect him" he whispered softly. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. He watched as her breath suddenly became more labored, the strains of her injuries taking their toll on her.

Suddenly and softly Lily stopped breathing, her eyes closed in a peaceful expression. All the things he had wanted to say to her were now left in the air unspoken. He had so many things that he had yet to tell her. How he had loved her from a distance, the sound of her laughter. Most of all how he used to sneak glances at her to watch every breath that she took to reassure himself that she was real and not some magical sprite.

Never again would he hear her sweet soft voice calling his name or hear her teasing him. It was too late now all he had left were feelings of guilt and regret. He let go of her hand and walked over to Harry's cot, he stared down at his godson as let the grief consume him.

Hagrid clapped his large hand over his shoulder and it shook Sirius off of his stunned silence. He had picked up Harry and now held him in a iron grip which Hagrid easily broke taking the child from his arms. Sirius wiped the tears from his face and slowly began to walk from the room. He didn't glance in her direction unable to stare at her lifeless body anymore. "I am taking him to Dumbledore. He will be safe there and Dumbledore will know what to do." Hagrid stated gently as he began to rock the child back to sleep in his large arms.

Sirius nodded and glanced back at Hagrid seeing the sorrow in the giant's eyes. "You do that Hagrid. I am going rat hunting" he stated coldly. He had always tried to keep a watchful eye on her but it hadn't been enough. Now the traitor who had caused Lily's death would pay for the sins he had committed and his terrible crimes. Sirius would make sure that the sniveling rat didn't last the night.

 **Author Note: This was written for the HP Slash Luv on the GGE Drabble Tag and it is my first Sirius/Lily story. Please Read and Review.**


End file.
